Crowns and other dental prostheses are often attached to teeth or implants in the mouth by way of dental cement, i.e. a dental luting agent. A dental implant system for retaining a dental prosthesis typically has a threaded shaft for connection to the bone and an occlusal projection onto which the dental prostheses is to be cemented. This occlusal projection may be termed an abutment. In some cases, the occlusal part of the implant (the abutment) and the sub-gingival portion of dental implant that attaches to the jaw (upper or lower) are a unified piece. In some other cases, the dental implant system has two-parts: a dental implant to be secured to the jaw and an abutment to be later secured to the dental implant.
The prosthesis is cemented with a luting agent/dental cement to the abutment, whether it is an intermediary piece of a two-part implant system or whether it is part of a unified dental implant. The typical dental abutment or integrated implant system has an occlusal portion with a sloped shoulder. The dental prosthesis is seated on the occlusal portion and abuts the sloped shoulder in close alignment. During attachment, cement between the dental prosthesis and the occlusal portion is compressed and extruded through the interface between the prosthesis and the sloped shoulder. The extrusion may cause cement to be injected below the gingiva, which may lead to irritation and inflammation and even loss of the dental implant.
It would be advantageous to provide for dental implants, abutments and prostheses that reduce the injection of luting agent/cement below the gingiva.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.